All blood is driven through the lungs via the pulmonary circulation in order, among other things, to replenish the oxygen which it dispenses in its passage around the rest of the body via the systemic circulation. The flow through both circulations is in normal circumstances equal, but the resistance offered to it in the pulmonary circulation is generally much less than that of the systemic circulation. When the resistance to pulmonary blood flow increases, the pressure in the circulation is greater for any particular flow. The above described condition is referred to as pulmonary hypertension (PH). Generally, pulmonary hypertension is defined through observations of pressures above the normal range pertaining in the majority of people residing at the same altitude and engaged in similar activities.
Pulmonary hypertension may occur due to various reasons and the different entities of pulmonary hypertension were classified based on clinical and pathological grounds in 5 categories according to the latest WHO convention, see e.g. Simonneau G., et al. J. Am. Coll. Cardiol. 2004; 43(12 Suppl S):5S-12S. Pulmonary hypertension can be a manifestation of an obvious or explicable increase in resistance, such as obstruction to blood flow by pulmonary emboli, malfunction of the heart's valves or muscle in handling blood after its passage through the lungs, diminution in pulmonary vessel caliber as a reflex response to alveolar hypoxia due to lung diseases or high altitude, or a mismatch of vascular capacity and essential blood flow, such as shunting of blood in congenital abnormalities or surgical removal of lung tissue. In addition, certain infectious diseases, such as HIV and liver diseases with portal hypertension may cause pulmonary hypertension. Autoimmune disorders, such as collagen vascular diseases, also often lead to pulmonary vascular narrowing and contribute to a significant number of pulmonary hypertension patients. The cases of pulmonary hypertension remain where the cause of the increased resistance is as yet inexplicable are defined as idiopathic (primary) pulmonary hypertension (iPAH) and are diagnosed by and after exclusion of the causes of secondary pulmonary hypertension and are in the majority of cases related to a genetic mutation in the bone morphogenetic protein receptor-2 gene. The cases of idiopathic pulmonary arterial hypertension tend to comprise a recognizable entity of about 40% of patients cared for in large specialized pulmonary hypertension centers. Approximately 65% of the most commonly afflicted are female and young adults, though it has occurred in children and patients over 50. Life expectancy from the time of diagnosis is short without specific treatment, about 3 to 5 years, though occasional reports of spontaneous remission and longer survival are to be expected given the nature of the diagnostic process. Generally, however, disease progress is inexorable via syncope and right heart failure and death is quite often sudden.
Pulmonary hypertension refers to a condition associated with an elevation of pulmonary arterial pressure (PAP) over normal levels. In humans, a typical mean PAP is approximately 12-15 mm Hg. Pulmonary hypertension, on the other hand, can be defined as mean PAP above 25 mmHg, assessed by right heart catheter measurement. Pulmonary arterial pressure may reach systemic pressure levels or even exceed these in severe forms of pulmonary hypertension. When the PAP markedly increases due to pulmonary venous congestion, i.e. in left heart failure or valve dysfunction, plasma can escape from the capillaries into the lung interstitium and alveoli. Fluid buildup in the lung (pulmonary edema) can result, with an associated decrease in lung function that can in some cases be fatal. Pulmonary edema, however, is not a feature of even severe pulmonary hypertension due to pulmonary vascular changes in all other entities of this disease.
Pulmonary hypertension may either be acute or chronic. Acute pulmonary hypertension is often a potentially reversible phenomenon generally attributable to constriction of the smooth muscle of the pulmonary blood vessels, which may be triggered by such conditions as hypoxia (as in high-altitude sickness), acidosis, inflammation, or pulmonary embolism. Chronic pulmonary hypertension is characterized by major structural changes in the pulmonary vasculature, which result in a decreased cross-sectional area of the pulmonary blood vessels. This may be caused by, for example, chronic hypoxia, thromboembolism, collagen vascular diseases, pulmonary hypercirculation due to left-to-right shunt, HIV infection, portal hypertension or a combination of genetic mutation and unknown causes as in idiopathic pulmonary arterial hypertension.
Pulmonary hypertension has been implicated in several life-threatening clinical conditions, such as adult respiratory distress syndrome (“ARDS”) and persistent pulmonary hypertension of the newborn (“PPHN”). Zapol et al., Acute Respiratory Failure, p. 241-273, Marcel Dekker, New York (1985); Peckham, J. Ped. 93:1005 (1978). PPHN, a disorder that primarily affects full-term infants, is characterized by elevated pulmonary vascular resistance, pulmonary arterial hypertension, and right-to-left shunting of blood through the patent ductus arteriosus and foramen ovale of the newborn's heart. Mortality rates range from 12-50%. Fox, Pediatrics 59:205 (1977); Dworetz, Pediatrics 84:1 (1989). Pulmonary hypertension may also ultimately result in a potentially fatal heart condition known as “cor pulmonale,” or pulmonary heart disease. Fishman, “Pulmonary Diseases and Disorders” 2nd Ed., McGraw-Hill, New York (1988).
Currently, there is no treatment for pulmonary hypertension that can be administered using a compact inhalation device, such as a metered dose inhaler.